Nightmares and Promises
by TheSecretSeason
Summary: Nightmares are terrible things but when you see someone you love die, It really makes you think about life. Nalu fluff! Please review!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Because Nalu has destroyed my life, I've decided to write a story about the perfect couple (that totally needs to become canon before I die from drowning in my tears.) Hope you like this new story and don't forget to review... Or I will be sad...**

_Timeline: Year X792_

* * *

Chapter 1: Unforgettable moments

A mysterious figure emerges from the shadows of an ally way. Their face hidden by a ragged hood and an emotional expression hung on their face. The steady pace they have been making comes to a stop when they hear a noise from the end of the dark ally way.

"I know you're following me."

The figure waits for a reply but no one answers. Smiling from under the hood, the figure begins to laugh lightly.

"And here I thought you wanted to see her."

With those simple words, a salmon haired boy appears from the corner of the ally way with his arm crossed and his eyes avoid contact with the figures.

"Oh Natsu, you only had to say hello." The hooded man smiled.

Natsu wanted to kick this guys to the ground as quick as he could, but he wouldn't want to risk his friend's life.

"Where is she you bastard." Natsu spat. He didn't want to play any games.

"She's right here." The figure said, as he grabbed a hold of a bottle from under his cloak. He lifted it up to reveal a light mist was trapped inside.

"Lucy!" Natsu yelled to the bottle. He began to step forward, until the hooded man held the bottle back.

"Have you got what I asked for." The figure asked, whiles he slowly swung the bottle side to side.

Natsu hesitantly pulled out a long silver necklace from his pocket and looking at it intensely. Taking his eyes off the diamond shaped necklace, he looked at the figure in the eyes.

"There. It's yours." Natsu threw the necklace towards the figure and he caught it without looking. Natsu's rage was growing. "Now give me Lucy!"

With a sigh. The Figure unscrewed the top of the bottle which cause Lucy's spirit to travel to the ground and regain her body. She was weak and looked as if she had been attack.

"You said she wouldn't get hurt!" Natsu yelled. The hooded man brushed it off.

"I said I'd do my best not to harm her." The figure explained, looking at the necklace, "I did my best but somehow she ended up with these marks on her body." He then gave a light chuckle. "I guess that'll make her think twice before trying to run away whiles screaming your stupid name."

Natsu was taken aback. She was shouting his name. His. Of course she done that because she was hoping that he would help her, but he didn't. Natsu then made his way to Lucy who was still on the ground finding it difficult to move. Natsu wrapped his arm across her waist and swung her arm across his shoulder, to help her stand up.

"Natsu..." Lucy voice was shaking, "What's... going on?"

"It's ok Luce." Nastu said to her whiles she made it to her feet. "Everything's going to be ok."

They both turned to leave but the figure wasn't quite through with them yet.

"I'm disappointed in you Natsu." The figure's voice was much more intimidating then before.

Natsu stopped his tracks but didn't turn to face the figure. Lucy looked up toward Natsu to see that he didn't look so confident.

"What do you mean?" The salmon haired boy asked, trying to act as natural as possible.

"I ask for Fairy Tail's eternal chain," The figure then threw the diamond shaped necklace to the ground. "And you give me pathetic piece of plastic!"

Natsu pushed Lucy behind him protecting her in anyway he knew how. Ready to fight, Natsu's hand turned to fire.

"I won't let you hurt her anymore you bastard!" Natsu yelled to the figure.

Natsu's breath was heavy and his heart pounding. Lucy was swaying side to side lightly as she held on to the back of his shirt. She was getting weaker. He wrapped his left arm behind himself to where Lucy was hanging on too, hoping he could comfort her but also use his body to shield her. No one was going to hurt her again, he needed to make sure of that.

The figure gave a soft laugh. "Oh Natsu," he sighed, "You had one simple job and you couldn't even do that."

The figure then extended his arms in Natsu's direction. His hands began to glow a grey colour as he smiled.

"I guess I have to kill Lucy then."

"NO!" Natsu shouted as he covered his body to protect Lucy's.

A bright, white light flashed toward him as he kept his grip on to Lucy. Something was wrong. The blonde began to receive unknown cut all over her body. He could sense it. She cried out in pain to every single wound she received. Natsu was scared and confused. He was protecting Lucy from the blast with his own body, so why was she getting hurt and not him?

When the light disappeared, so did the figure. Natsu began to smell something terrible. He looked down to Lucy who was covered in her own blood. Natsu jumped off her and began cradle her in his arms.

"Lucy...LUCY!" He yelled to her as he tried to shake her awake.

The blonde slowly opened her eyes to see Natsu crying. She then looked at his hands to see that they were covered with her blood. She didn't have long left.

"Natsu..." She breathed.

The pinkette's eyes darted to Lucy's. He smiled gently down to her as he was thankful she was awake. Lucy's hand reached up to his cheek and she smiled too. Natsu's face changed from relief to concerned again. He was beginning to worry that maybe Lucy wouldn't be able to hold on any longer.

"I'm really glad... we got to meet." Her voice was getting weaker.

"H-hey, d-don't talk l-like this is the end." Natsu stuttered. He couldn't find the right to say. "You're going to be a-alright,"

A tear fell from Lucy's eye as she kept Natsu's cheek in her small palm. Her arm grew weaker but Natsu held his hand to hers so she could keep her hand on his cheek.

"Please Lucy, don't." He pleaded. Her eyes were gently looking towards the sky. Natsu began to break down into tear again. "We were supposed to have more adventure's together."

Lucy slowly closed her eyes as she smiled. Even when she was dying, she smiled so the Dragon Slayer would feel at ease.

"**_You were my favourite adventure._**" And with that, her final words were said.

Lucy's arm became dead weight, but Natsu refused to believe it. He kept her hand on his cheek as he cried.

Lucy was **gone.**

Lucy was _**dead.**_

* * *

"Lucy!" Natsu screamed as he bolted up from his hammock.

He looked around to see him in his house. His exceed, Happy, was flying above him trying to calm him down. Natsu then felt sweat all over his body and he was still breathing heavily. After a moment a pure panic, the pinkette was able to realise that he had experienced a nightmare. One that he simply wouldn't forget.

"Happy... It's ok... It was just a nightmare." Natsu sighed, as he laid back in him hammock.

Taking slow breaths, he buried his face with his hands, trying to forget the cruel dream he just had. Happy hugs Natsu to assure him that everything will be okay.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Happy asked.

"No, I'm fine." Natsu heart rate was slowing down, which made it easier for him to fake smile to his best friend. "It's best you go back to sleep."

The blue cat then flied to the couch so Natsu can relax on his own. Natsu waited until Happy was sleeping, until he threw on clean clothes and headed out his door.

* * *

Walking down the path to Lucy's house, Natsu was remembering his twisted dream. Lucy broken; blood dripping from her soft skin, her clothes torn at every angle, her body trembling in fear. He knew it was only a dream but he had to see Lucy. He needed to see Lucy.

After a few minutes, Natsu was finally standing outside her apartment. He looked toward her window to see that it was open, as usual. He jumped onto the tree near her apartment and then on her window. He was expecting to see his blonde friend sleeping peacefully in her bed as usual, but no one was there. Natsu began to panic as he entered the house. Everything looked in place but where was Lucy?

"Lucy!" He yelled whiles searching the house, "Lucy!"

"Be quite will you," a voice complained, "It's the middle of the night."

Natsu's best friend Lucy, had just exited the bathroom. Natsu let out a breath of relief. Lucy was ok, nothing was wrong. He then looked at the rest of her body to see she was in her normal clothes.

"Eh Luce, why are not wearing your pyjamas?" Natsu asked.

Lucy blushed when he asked her. She then looked sad as she was remembering something.

"I had a nightmare and I wanted to check you were ok." She confessed.

Natsu was shocked to hear this. They both experienced a dream that involved each other. Natsu needed to know what she dreamt about.

"What happened in it?" He asked.

"I really don't want to say," Lucy said, sadly. "I don't want to relive it."

Natsu began walking closer to her and looked at her chocolate coloured eyes.

"It's ok." He smiled, "It was just a nightmare. It can't hurt you."

Lucy sighed. She really didn't want to remember, but Natsu wasn't going to let this go. She brought her eyes back to his.

"Ok."

The pair sat around her table. Natsu was prepared to hear her nightmare but Lucy was slightly hesitant to talk about it. She then plucked up the courage to speak.

"Well it was started when we were in the guild. Everything was as crazy as usual, but the guild doors flew open with this strange looking man." She explained.

"He wanted something to do with Mavis's necklace, the eternal chain. He was convicted that I had it, so he..." She paused. Lucy began to feel the warm water building up in her eyes. She needed to be strong so Natsu wouldn't think she was weak.

"He then came over to me... and tried to attack me but... you got in his way. Whiles you both were fighting, I turned around to see that everyone in the guild had disappeared and it was only you, me and... That hooded man. He kicked you to the floor which weakened you. When the man went in to stab you, I leaped in front of you to receive the attack but..." She trailed off once again.

Natsu felt like the dream was similar to his, which frightened him. He needed to know how it ended, but he most defiantly didn't want to make Lucy uncomfortable. To his surprise Lucy began to continue the story.

"The blade... It phased through me and... And into you..." Lucy closed her eyes containing the tears in her. She took slow breaths trying to finish the story of her terrible nightmare.

"I held you... in my arms as your smile faded... and your body gave way. You died Natsu."

It was bad enough that he had a Nightmare about Lucy's death, but now Lucy experienced one with his death. He knew how painful that dream was to him and hoped that Lucy wasn't experiencing the same. Lucy finally gave up on being strong and let her tears escape her face. Natsu held her tight as he stroked her hair.

"It's ok Luce, I'm right here." Natsu added, as he gently began rocking her side to side. "I'd never leave you, even in death."

Lucy was so grateful that he came into her house and held her. Wait, why was Natsu in Lucy's house? The blonde then gently pushed Natsu away from her.

"Natsu, why are you in my house?" Lucy asked, wiping her tears away, "You know how late it is."

Natsu blushed at her question. Should he tell her about his dream too? He didn't want to worry Lucy, she just experienced a very vivid and cruel nightmare. But then again, so did he. Natsu scratched his head, quickly thinking of a lie.

"My hammock was uncomfortable... And I wanted to sleep in your soft bed." He lied. Natsu didn't like to lie, but knew it was best to tell her tomorrow when she wasn't so shaken up.

Lucy rolled her eyes. "Of course that's why Natsu came." She thought. She let out a sigh and smiled to her partner. "I'm going to get changed into my pyjamas again. You can stay as long as you behave yourself."

Lucy exited the room to her bathroom. Natsu didn't know what to do. He could go back home now because Lucy was ok, but she did look a bit shaken up about the dream and she offered him to stay the night. After debating in his mind for a minute, he decided to stay and jumped into Lucy's warm, soft bed.

When Lucy came out of the bathroom, she saw Natsu sleeping in her bed. "I meant that you could sleep on the couch, not in my bed!" She yelled.

The blonde was used to Natsu inviting himself in her bed without realising how strange it looked. Lucy really didn't find her couch comfy and she could do with the company, so she laid on the other side of her bed. Lucy could feel herself slipping into a peaceful sleep. The last thing she thought of, was Natsu's dying words to her in his dream.

_**"**__**You mean the world to me."**_

* * *

**A/N: This took me a week to write because I am a hopeless human being who tries to avoid as much responsibility as possible... Don't forget to review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! I hope you enjoy this final chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 2: The truth is all I needed...

The sun was rising over the beautiful city of magnolia. The birds were chirping, the sky was clear and Natsu was sleeping in Lucy's bed. After the nightmare the pair experienced, Lucy offered Natsu to stay the night. But Lucy didn't know Natsu experienced a similar nightmare to hers and thought he was there to sleep in her bed like he usually does.

When Natsu woke up, he realised that Lucy was right next to him on her bed sleeping peacefully. Natsu gave small smile to this until he realised that Lucy's hand was over his exposed chest, which made him turn a nice shade of red.

Remembering the events of last night, Natsu decided that it was best if he left the apartment so he can prepare himself telling Lucy the nightmare he had. When Natsu moved a few inches, Lucy took her hand off his chest and rolled onto the other side of the bed. Sighing of relief, Natsu made his way to the window and jumped down without hurting himself.

An hour later, Lucy woke up. She stretched her arms whiles rubbing her eyes at the same time. It took her a couple of seconds to realise that Natsu wasn't sleeping next to her which made her a little sad. Lucy finally got out of her bed and went to the bathroom for a shower. Massaging the vanilla scented shampoo in her hair, Lucy was thinking about how realistic and strange her nightmare had been.

"Natsu, why do you always have to protect me." She thought, "Can't I not just save you for once?"

Lucy then heard a noise outside of the bathroom. She quickly washed the shampoo out from her hair and investigated. When she opened the door to her living room, she saw a blue cat, sitting on her bed with a fish in between his teeth.

"Mhieya Lushi." He said, with the fish still in his mouth. "Wyere's Mashu."

"Happy, what are you doing in my house!" Lucy yelled, covering herself with her towel.

Happy swallowed the final piece of his fish and wiped his mouth with his paw.

"I came to see Natsu!" The exceed smiled. He then wiggled his eye browns to Lucy. "Is he in the shower with you?"

"NO HAPPY!" Lucy shouted. She hated how the cat always teased her about Natsu. It wasn't like that. "Natsu isn't here."

Happy scratched his head wondering where the dense dragon slayer could be.

"That's strange," He said, "Natsu left the house last night to go to your house."

"How do you know that?" Lucy asked, curious to know when Happy became a detective.

"He left the house when he thought I was asleep." The cat explained, "And the reason why I knew he's go to your apartment, is because he screamed your name when he woke up from a nightmare he was having."

"A nightmare?" Lucy said, recalling how Natsu came into her house claiming he wanted to sleep in her comfy bed. "He had one too?"

"You had a nightmare?" Happy laughed, "You probably had one about being fat, but I don't see how you'd be able to dream about reality."

Lucy was so prepared to give Happy one of her famous 'Lucy Kicks!' But decided against it. She thought it was be better to gain enough information out of Happy as possible before beating him to death.

"Happy, what was Natsu dreaming about?" She asked, trying to use the nicest voice she could.

"Hmm... I don't know. My minds a bit hazy." He smiled.

Lucy knew what he wanted. She walked into her kitchen and grabbed spare fish she would leave for Happy in case he was hungry or just wanted to black mail her. She threw the raw fish to the exceed whiles she quickly got changed into some clothes. The blonde finally sat next to the cat on the bed to hear what he had to say.

"Natsu was asleep in his hammock as usual, you know; snorting, mumbling, shifting about..." Happy took a bit out of his second fish before he continued.

"Then he stopped snoring and began speaking more clearly. Of course being the greatest friend in the world, I went to check if he was ok, but he started saying strange things. He said something like "Where is she. You're not hurting her anymore." He repeated the words "NO" like thirty times." Happy explained. He then bit into the fish once again.

"I tried to wake him up, but his eyes were leaking with water a little and he mumbled something about adventures. He finally woke up screaming your name."

This was getting too weird for Lucy. Did Natsu experience the same nightmare as her or one similar? She needed to find out.

"Happy I'm going out." Lucy said, as she grabbed her keys. "Because you've been good. You can have the rest of the fish in the fridge."

The cat was almost crying of joy before Lucy gave Happy her famous "Lucy Kick"

The mage smiled as she left her apartment, glad that she gave that stupid cat a piece of her mind.

When Lucy entered the guild, it was as crazy as usual. Cana was drinking barrels of beers, Elfman was declaring his manly ness to the world, fighter were at every corner, you know the usual. She then searched the room for Natsu.

"Where is that idiot." She thought, whiles scanning the room.

Lucy then spotted the Dragon Slayer at the bar with his head on the counter. It looked like he was talking to Mirajane and Cana.

"It's ok Natsu." The demon mage smiled, "I'm sure everything will be just fine."

Natsu had been talking to Mirajane and Cana for almost an hour, deciding whether or not to tell Lucy about his similar dream. Mirajane was getting a little frustrated with the fact that Natsu couldn't just tell Lucy but also enjoyed it everytime he said he didn't want to make Lucy sad about the nightmare. Cana, on the other hand, was feeling sick with the amount of cheesy comments Natsu was making about how much he cared for Lucy.

Natsu groaned still having a dilemma to himself while Mirajane spotted Lucy coming their way. She decided not to let Lucy see that she saw her and continued the convocation with Natsu. She had a plan.

"Why don't you want to tell her Natsu, she a strong person." Mirajane said, as casually as possible.

Cana could see Lucy but before she could say anything, Mirajane elbowed her as a sign for her to keep quite. Lucy was now in the distant to hear what he was saying without him noticing her.

"I know she's strong, heck she's the strongest person I know."

A small smile appeared on lucy's face.

"But I saw how upset she was about the nightmare she had. Seeing her crying, it killed me."

Lucy's head lowered. She didn't want Natsu to feel sad about her crying. Knowing that it hurt him made her feel guilty.

"If I told her I had a similar dream, then I'd be the one crying about how broken I was to see Lucy die again."

That's right! Natsu saw Future Lucy die almost a year ago and seeing Lucy die in his dream surely wasn't helping him recover. Lucy was going to break the silence but then Natsu continued.

"I don't want anyone to feel sad or broken anymore, especially Lucy." Natsu let out a deep sigh, _"She means the world to me."_

Lucy was taken a back. He said those words. The same words dying Natsu said in her dream.

_**"You mean the world to me"**_

No. She can't deal with this, not now. Lucy continued to back away, even when Mirajane instructed her to return without Natsu realising it. When Lucy was far enough from Natsu to run and not gain his attention, she sprinted to her apartment.

"Natsu." Cana said, grabbing Natsu's attention, as well as another barrel of beer. "Lucy just ran out the guild."

The brunette mage pointed to the guild doors where Natsu was able to see one of Lucy's legs disappear around the corner.

"Oh crap!" He shouted, as he stood up from the bar and ran out of the guild.

"They are so cute together." Mirajane smiled. "Why can't they just confess and get it over with?"

Cana was looking through her cards as she listened to Mirajane. A smirk then crawled on the corner of Cana's lips.

"This should be interesting."

"Lucy!" Natsu had been calling Lucy's name whiles she kept running, but she didn't hear him.

When she finally made it to her apartment, she opened her door and face planted her bed. She turned to her side and began crying.

"Why did he have to say those word?" She cried to herself.

Lucy knew it was just a horrible nightmare that sound have been forgotten with, but yet she couldn't let it go. Natsu had a similar one to hers but did he feel the same way about it or was it simply a bad dream to him?

Lucy cover he face with her hands, continuing to cry. A minute later she felt a gentle breeze come from her window. She looked up to see Natsu looking down at her with an uneven smile.

"Luce, what's the matter?" He asked, putting his arms around her shoulder.

Lucy sat up and wiped the tears from her cheeks. After a few sniffles, she finally spoke.

"You said those words..." She sighed.

Natsu, of course, had no idea what she meant when she said that.

"What words?" He asked, with confusion on his face.

"The same words you said when you died in my nightmare." Lucy said.

"What did I say?"

Lucy really didn't want to repeat what he told her but Natsu had the right to know.

"You said... That... I meant the world too you..." She confessed. Her hands, again, now buried in her face.

Natsu hugged her whiles she continued to cry.

"But you do." He said.

"I know b-but... It's just how you... The way you..." Lucy took a deep breath, "I just don't want the nightmare to come true."

Natsu lifted Lucy's chin to meet his face. He gave her his trademark toothy grin whiles she was blushing furiously at their closeness. She looked at his eyes, his perfect black eyes that stared at her.

"It's not going to Luce, because I won't let it." His voice was in a serious yet charming tone.

Lucy felt so much better knowing that Natsu meant it. She turned to him and embraced a tight warm hug.

"I don't know what I'd do without you." She smiled, "_You're my favourite adventure._"

Natsu's eyes widened. She can't say that! Why did she say that? Natsu exited their hug, pushing her away.

"Natsu what's wrong?"

The dragon slayers mind was replaying those words, over and over again in his head. "**_You were my favourite adventure._**" Natsu got off of Lucy's bed trying to get to the door.

"Natsu, where you going?" Lucy asked, confusion on her face.

Natsu did his best to walk to the door without breaking down in tears, but failed miserably. He fell in the middle of the floor with his knee's and hands on the ground. Lucy quickly stood up from her bed and ran to Natsu, wrapping her arms around him. Never in her life has she seen Natsu this broken. She could feel his body trembling as he covered one of his hands over his face.

"Natsu, what's wrong?" Lucy asked, whiles her arms were still around him.

"Y-you were so b-broken." He stuttered, "You w-were crying and... And in so much pain. B-but you still smiled, for me."

Natsu's tears were still streaming down his face as he told her his painful nightmare. Natsu felt Lucy's hand slightly dangling from his shoulder and without looking at it, he place his on it.

"Y-your hand was on my cheek... And I could feel it slowly slipping away from it."

At this point, Lucy was beginning to get emotional too. She could feel her eyes filling with tear as she held him a little bit tighter.

"But I kept mine on it... Hoping that you could hang on for just a bit longer... but you didn't."

Natsu then flung his arms around Lucy, embracing her in a tight yet warm hug. Lucy held him like a mother would a child. Her hand on the back of his pink hair, slowly stroking it. After a moment of silence, Lucy decided to speak up.

"Why didn't you tell me before?"

Natsu began to dry his tears and exited their awkward yet comforting hug. He stood up from the floor and Lucy did the same. He looked at her beautiful brown eyes, that were staring back at his.

"You experienced a bad dream. I didn't want you too worry about anything else." Natsu confessed, "Especially me."

"Natsu you idiot." Lucy said, slapping him on the back of his head, "It's my job to worry about you!"

Before Natsu could rub the back of his head to ease the pain, Lucy swung her arms around Natsu again, hugging him more tighter this time. Natsu gave a light smile before wrapping his arms around her waist and resting his head on her shoulder.

"I'm never going to let anything bad happen to you Lucy." Natsu said, his grip getting tighter, "I care about you way too much to see anything bad happen."

The dragon slayer pulled away from the blonde mage. His eyes were glaring at hers before they shifted to her lips. Lucy held her breath as Natsu began to lean forward. She had thought of this moment a thousand time before, but not as comforting as this was. Lucy then closed her eyes as Natsu was only an inch from her lips.

"Natsu!"

The pair jumped back as they heard the pinkette's name being called.

"Natsu!"

A certain blue cat was shouting Natsu's name from outside before he entered the window. Happy then plopped onto Lucy's bed with a smile on his face.

"Natsu, I found a job for us all to go on!" The exceed said, holding up a piece of paper.

Happy then examined both Natsu and Lucy's face to see that they were blushed and looking away from each other.

"Did I interrupt anything?" His voice sounded mischievous and curious.

"No!" The pair said at the same time. Their blushed grew stronger.

"They liiiike each other!" The words rolled off Happy's tongue.

Natsu grabbed the paper from Happy and looked at it closely. His nervous look changed into a smile as he jumped for joy.

"This is perfect!" He exclaimed, "200,000 jewels to catch a couple of thugs with all expenses paid!"

He then grabbed Lucy's hand and pulled her to the door.

"Let's go on a great adventure Luce, _t__ogether_."

* * *

**A/N: Wow, I finally finished it! Thanks to the reviews and support, it means a lot:) Don't forget that you can still review no matter what time it is, I love reading them!**

**_Until we meet again!_**


End file.
